The Fox and the Wolf
by bookgirl111
Summary: Happy birthday Little Fangirl1! i hope that you and all of the readers enjoy this smutty little one-shot and have lots of fun. warning pre-mating night no lemon or sex not really any talking and just a fun little thing with NaruSasu sincerely, bookgirl111


The Fox and the Wolf

**AN: Hi everybody! And HAPPY 15****th**** BIRTHDAY **Little Fangirl1**! And for the record I warned you sis' that I wasn't gonna write you a lemon for your 15****th**** b-day (that would ruin the 16****th**** y' know!). But I still hope that you can enjoy the short one-shot!**

_The sun was setting down across the westward horizon of the mountain ranges, giving off its last farewell amount of sunshine across the mountain villages. Its wind tells them to light their streets with their lanterns and to let the festivities begin._

_And the villagers do just that. Gathering together birds, demons, humans, felines, dogs, as well as any and all species gather as one, for tonight, is a special night. Tonight 62 children of all species are old enough to choose the person who will be their __Eternal__mate__._

_For the next 24 hours they will go to the mating grounds high up in the mountains to commit the pre-mating ritual. _

_But this began over 12 hours ago._

_This is the tale of a 9-tailed fox named Naruto and of a 3-tailed wolf named Sasuke…_

High up in the mountains, deep within a cave, moans and groans along with growls and howls can be heard. From within a young boy the age of 11 with sun-golden hair, and a honey –checkered coat is seen trapped underneath a pelt of rich nighttime moon-black. Both figures bare to the skin.

The two are in the middle of a heated kiss, their lips hardly parting for air, tongues dancing across one another. The elder of the two, at the age of 16, breaks their kiss as his 3 tails entwine themselves with the younger's 9.

Nipping and licking at the young fox's neck the elder withers in pleasure at the mere taste.

"~Huh, Sasu –AHH!" the golden one calls out bringing his hips up towards the others, desperate for the sweet friction of the others skin across his own.

Releasing the younger ones neck, the wolf known as Sasuke raises up practically releasing the trapped youngster from underneath. The young fox whines at this notion desperate to hold the other closer to him.

But the wolf –being the predator he is –still doesn't release him or let him move even an inch closer to him.

Opening his eyes the youngster realizes that he has had his eyes closed the whole time since they had both entered the cave trying to get away from picking a mate –but ended up starting the ritual with each other.

Looking up he stares at the "gorgeous" body above him, the heat building up from within. Meeting Sasuke's face the younger one becomes confused by the others eyes.

They look guilty in a sense and angered as well, whether it was at him or something else he couldn't tell. But there was another flash across them as well, one that the boy could understand –**l**_us_t.

Straining his neck the younger one –whose name is Naruto, tries to kiss the elder upon his lips hoping it would help them carry on in the per-mating ritual. –Because Naruto knew he wouldn't want anyone else to be his Eternal Mate.

Sadly he could not reach his lips to the others, so he does the next best thing that he can do and touches he muzzle with the others, rubbing them together ever so slowly.

The elder's eyes widen in shock at his little preys bold movements. Pulling back he can once again hear the whimpers and cries for more coming from his youthful partner. But he can hardly believe it.

The 9-tailed fox's are becoming more and more rare, and because of their incapability to produce '_submissives_' he was shock to find one giving of the pheromones of just that. Even more so to find one as lovely and innocent as this one –who was younger than even the earliest of 9-tailed fox's and at only the age of 11, too.

Though this has not been Sasuke's first time going through mating season, in fact it was his second –but unlike the first time he actually found someone who interested him, in such a way that he has almost let go of his morals all too many times in one night.

He knew he should leave.

He knew that he shouldn't deflower this young child…

Yet when he returned his eyes to the others and saw the message that they whispered to him from within –he couldn't stop himself from reconnecting their lips again into a sweet, _sweet_ fleeting kiss –one unlike the lust-filled ones from before –as he begins to lick his way around the others mouth, as each begins the timid journey of the other.

Soon they disconnected their lips and begin dance with their tongues in the cool open air of the night. Panting the younger one gasps for air as his lung simply scream to replenish themselves. While he does this, he does not notice Sasuke lick his neck.

Nor does he notice him open his mouth, but Naruto does notice Sasuke latching his mouth onto the area between where his shoulder and neck meet.

Sucking hard Sasuke loves the cries of pleasure that the submissive releases. Grazing his teeth across the skin causing both males to see flashes of white across their vision as they begin the final step of the pre-mating ritual.

Both children have reached the peak of pleasure and can feel the blood being drawn, causing the bond to be made more solid and unbreakable.

Removing his fangs from the boy's neck he holds the boy close to him as they give a final kiss before snuggling together to keep one another warm in the cool night air.

Dozing off they spent the rest of the night –like many others –to the sound of singing villagers creating a lullaby for all to sleep too…

_The sun was rising up across the eastward horizon of the mountain ranges, giving off its first hello amount of sunshine across the mountain villages. Its wind begins to blow the warm air into the cool night, as it tells the villagers to rise up once more and begin their day. _

_And the villagers do just that. Gathering together birds, demons, humans, felines, dogs, as well as any and all species gather as one, for the morning is here, and with it end of the festivities. Light night 62 children of all species who are old enough to choose the person who will be their __Eternal__mate__._

_Over the last24 hours those children went to the mating grounds high up in the mountains to commit the pre-mating ritual. _

_But now that time has come to an end. Together hand –in –hand 30 pairs walk side by side. Following close behind the 31__st__ pair walks slowly in each other's arms. Both inching for the __Night__of__Love__ to come._

_This is the tale of a 9-tailed fox named Naruto and of a 3-tailed wolf named Sasuke… And how they fell in love…_

~END~

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed and don't be shy to give **Little Fangirl1** a few hundred PM's saying "HAPPY B-DAY!" ~And things like that. Also check out my other short stories and I hope that you like the story.**

Sincerely, bookgirl111


End file.
